


Reverse Surveillance

by HalfshellVenus



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 03:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfshellVenus/pseuds/HalfshellVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck knows Casey watches him, but what if it isn't always just part of the job?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reverse Surveillance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gwyneth rhys (gwyneth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyneth/gifts).



~*~*~*~

Sometimes Chuck thought Casey was watching him, in that 'blink and you'll miss it' kind of way—the kind where you were _interested_ but you didn't want the other person to know.

Chuck had a lot of experience with that situation. Unfortunately, most of it was from the other side, and tended to focus on the fact that Chuck was the guy who didn't look away fast enough and usually got caught. Good thing embarrassment wasn't fatal, or he'd never have made it out of grade school.

The truth was, Casey actually _did_ watch Chuck a lot, but that was totally different. Nothing fun would ever come from Casey's surveillance on undercover gigs, or his spy-cam at the Buy More and in Chuck's bedroom _(and was that last thing flattering or weird? It didn't matter—Chuck was still stuck on the invasion of privacy issue)_. There was also the tried-and-true judging of Chuck's every move, every word, every mistake, and there were _going_ to be mistakes when he was just a regular guy with a co-opted brain and not a shred of special training. He wasn't qualified to do what the government wanted, but he was still their best bet—Most Valuable Loser, like they'd ever let him forget it.

There was no doubt that over the last six months, Casey had witnessed at least ninety-percent of the boring and awkward moments of Chuck's life (possibly more, because who knew if John Casey ever slept?)

But the thought that Casey might be looking at him 'just because'—might have found something he actually _liked_ after bellowing over each of Chuck's thoroughly quantified flaws … Chuck couldn't help being interested back.

If he ever found a minute or two of real privacy, he might even practice catching Casey at it before the guy had the chance to look away.

 

\--- End ---


End file.
